


You Never Knew

by imthetitanic



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthetitanic/pseuds/imthetitanic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Gabriel after he died to Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Knew

You never knew the song  
Was an apology, that the first line  
Was written for you, that I regretted  
Everything I did to you.

I did it to protect you...  
Road to hell and all that, I'm well aware,  
But through it all, I was there,  
Watching, waiting. 

I knew you'd catch on. You're smart  
Like that, recognizing the difference  
Without really looking...  
Master of a game you wished you weren't playing.

Circle of fire and accusations,  
You knew who I was and  
Left, while sprinklers rained down  
On my head.

And when I last saw you...  
You were protecting her, because  
You're a protector, always  
Have been, always will be.

You were my last thought  
Before the blade touched my heart  
And I died, Grace burning through  
My eyes and wings scorching the ground.


End file.
